


there's a rumor going 'round (about me and you)

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but i said fuck a few times, kara is pretty clueless but that's normal, not sure if this is actually mature, small town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: -You know they all think we’re dating, Kara wants to say, wants to blurt it out in the open air right as Lena laces their fingers together and pulls open the door to their town’s old bar, but instead, she curls her fingers tighter around Lena’s, sucks in a breath of the brisk autumn air, and lets herself be guided inside.OR,au; everyone in town thinks Kara and Lena are dating, and Kara wants to prove them right.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 79
Kudos: 1927





	there's a rumor going 'round (about me and you)

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr ask i received to write a story based off the song rumor by lee brice
> 
> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3
> 
>   
> 

"You’re a piece of shit," Lena mutters, kicking the tire of her old ’69 Camaro, then she smiles up at Kara as she smooths her hair back in its ponytail. It doesn’t help much; strands are still falling messily over her ears, down her forehead, across her cheeks. "I swear she’ll get us somewhere one day."

"She might treat us better if you stop calling her names," Kara laughs, tugging her sleeves over her palms and folding her arms across her chest. It’s mid-autumn in the northwest corner of Montana, and somehow Lena’s just wearing a leather jacket with a tank-top, a jean skirt with black, ripped tights underneath it. They’ve been here their whole lives, and Lena’s never seemed to catch on that it’s _cold_. But, to be fair, Kara’s never managed to realize that anything exists outside of flannels. "The bar isn’t far, we could just walk it, call a tow in the morning."

"Yeah, you’re right," Lena says, then she bites her lip, smiles, and walks over to link arms with Kara so she can drag her across the parking lot.

-

Kara doesn’t know when she started liking Lena. She doesn’t know when the butterflies in her belly stopped being about the fact that the cute new girl in seventh grade—the one who wore eyeliner instead of lip-gloss, the one who already had three piercings in each ear and skipped classes but still got perfect scores on all the tests—decided that of all the people trying to be in her circle, she wanted to hang out with Kara Danvers the most. She doesn’t know when she first noticed how bright Lena’s smile is or when she figured out that Lena's eyes change colors when she's upset.

She doesn’t know when all the pieces fell into place, one-by-one like a jigsaw puzzle, but she _does_ know that she managed to fall in love with Lena at some point along the way.

She knows she used to write Lena stories when they were in eighth grade. It started out as fanfiction: she’d pick the characters Lena liked the most on shows, and she’d always make the boy kind of shy, a little goofy, a writer or an artist, and he’d always be surprised the girl knew he existed, let alone _liked_ him.

Lena never seemed to notice the stories were about Kara and her, and on some level, Kara didn’t notice, either. Not even when the stories stopped being about shows and turned into original fiction, when the guy would always be a little shorter than the guys in their high school and he ran cross country and was on the track team. He always liked to write, and he ate way too much with nothing to show for it, and _god_. Even Kara knew it was just her at that point, but Lena always said she loved them. She said Kara’s stories were her favorite to read, that she _saved_ them and she’d keep them forever, and when Kara was a famous writer she’d always know where she started.

Kara doesn’t know when she fell in love, but she knows there’s never been a moment where Lena _didn’t_ make her feel like her heart was stopping.

-

_You know they all think we’re dating_ , Kara wants to say, wants to blurt it out in the open air right as Lena laces their fingers together and pulls open the door to their town’s old bar, but instead, she curls her fingers tighter around Lena’s, sucks in a breath of the brisk autumn air, and lets herself be guided inside.

Everyone _does_ think they’re dating, though.

Kara doesn’t know if it hurts more that they’re actually not, that Lena doesn’t notice, or that it’s never going to happen and it feels like people are laughing at her for it. She’s twenty-one years old, and she’s never managed to date a guy that hasn’t _asked_. It always ranges from joking to disgusted, from _have you two ever like… you know?_ to _so you’re telling me you haven’t at least fooled around a little bit? Really?_ It makes Kara feel like her skin is peeling off. It makes her feel like she’s suffocating, like she doesn’t want to hold Lena’s hand, when all she wants to do is _hold Lena’s hand_.

It’s like she’s the town lesbian, the fuck-up, the _weirdo,_ and Lena’s the girl that everyone is afraid she might corrupt. It’s a message she’s been sent so many times, she’s started to believe it herself, too. She can’t stop feeling the stares, sensing the whispers, hearing her friends laugh and pat her on the back and say _just ask her out already_ , simultaneously fishing for confirmation, making fun of her, and trying their best to make it seem supportive.

Part of her wishes Lena and her could just… _really_ give them something to talk about.

She wishes they could move in together, sleep in the same bed, rescue two dogs, re-stain their hardwood floors and adopt a 10-year-old overgrown succulent named Cynthia. She wishes they could hold hands in public and mean it, argue over grocery lists, and _kiss_. She wants to kiss Lena everywhere, both _on her body_ and in physical spaces—in their home, in the park, at the grocery store, in this fucking bar _in front of all of their fucking friends_.

She just wants people to stop talking about them, to go away, to leave them alone. She just wants to put so many fucking words in their mouths that they suddenly don’t know what to say without choking on them.

-

"You should just tell her," Alex always says whenever Kara calls to talk to her about it. She lives in the city now and she’s actually supportive and _actually_ gay. She has a girlfriend and an alternative lifestyle haircut and she’s the reason Kara can’t be gay, too, because then the whole town will just wonder how Eliza managed to fuck up the Danvers’ sisters, or worse— _is it because Jeremiah died_? "If she’s even like, a little bit curious, she’ll probably want to go out with you."

"She has options," Kara always says, because she’s pretty sure even if people think Lena’s fucking a girl, they don’t want to hurt themselves by asking. They just want to pretend she’s theirs for however long she wants to stay, and forget they saw her sitting on Kara’s lap at the bar the past Saturday. "Besides, we’ve been friends forever, and if I mess that up I might as well start a whole new life."

"So, mess it up, then," Alex told her once. "Start a new life. At least you’ll start existing, and stop being suspended waiting for something to happen."

"Maybe," Kara had said, but that was a year ago.

-

"So, are we going to dance or what?" Lena asks, wrapping her hands around Kara’s waist and swaying.

They’re a couple of beers in and this is always right about the time Lena starts queuing up _their songs_ —the one about being in love, the one about being young and having fun, the one about pretending someone isn’t breaking your heart. There are at least a dozen songs that Lena’s smiled at, turned up on the radio, texted Kara Spotify links to and said _hey, this one’s ours_ , and Kara just goes along with it.

She goes along with everything for Lena.

"I’ve been waiting all night for you to ask," she smiles, letting Lena walk them backward, stumbling over her heeled boots as she giggles and licks her lips, guiding them to the center of the dancefloor.

"We’re graduating college soon," Lena says, letting Kara’s waist go so she can put her arms over her shoulders, sneak her hands in Kara’s curls, tangle her fingers in the strands tugging at the back of her neck. Kara wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her in. "What do you say we get out of this town once we’re finished?"

She asks like she didn’t have that option a long time ago, like she’s the one that only got accepted to the local university, and not the one that got accepted to Harvard and MIT but _stayed_. _It doesn’t matter,_ she’d said, _I’m just going to work at the family corporation, anyway_.

"We can go wherever you want," Kara decides, and she means it. She can sense that everyone’s staring again, and she just wants to be someplace where people don’t. Where she and Lena don’t matter and they’re just two girls dancing in a sea of girls doing the same thing. Or maybe just a place where it’s no one's fucking business, and people recognize that. "I really don’t mind where it is, can go anywhere with you."

"Me too," Lena says, and the way her eyes are glistening reminds Kara of all the reasons she _doesn't_ hate this town, of all the ways it's given her pieces of Lena and helped her find pieces of herself. "I was thinking maybe a city."

"Yeah," Kara says instantly. "Someplace big, someplace we could get lost in."

"I'd really like that," Lena smiles, then hums as she lets her head tip forward to rest her forehead against Kara's jaw.

"You know they all think we're dating," Kara says, and she's not sure why because her heart is _hammering_ the second the words leaver her mouth. "I mean our friends and the bartender, the officers around town, Mrs. Daisy at the flower shop. Everyone thinks... they all think we're dating."

"So?" Lena shrugs, pressing heavier against Kara for some reason. "Why does it matter?"

"I mean it matters because, like, you know," Kara fumbles out, and Lena lifts her head, studying her curiously, but her eyes are so fucking soft. Maybe it's the beer, or maybe it's Kara imagining things, but they make her want to keep talking. "I just mean maybe we should, um." She sighs. " _G_ _od_ , I don't know. Forget I said anything. I don't know why I brought that up."

"Kara," Lena says, and her voice is soft, too. Kara swears she's not imagining that part. "I've been waiting for you to kiss me since seventh grade, so if this is you trying to do it, then. You really shouldn't back out."

"Oh," Kara mouths, throat almost too dry to properly form the word, and Lena licks her lips. Kara doesn't think she even knows how to kiss anymore, feels like her whole world is exploding right this second. It's like she's both too hot and too cold, sweat pooling in her armpits, freezing against her skin. "I was just going to say that if they're going to spread rumors about us, then maybe we should actually give them something to talk about."

"Maybe we should," Lena says fast, and then she licks her lips again and the song stops. 

Kara's suddenly acutely aware that she's never kissed a girl before, so when Lena leans in it feels like a car crash, everything moving in slow motion. It's like her whole life has led up to this moment, like it's the part of the movie the director wants to draw out so the audience can really feel it.

Lena keeps moving in, so slow Kara has a thousand moments to stop it, closer and closer until there's no place else to go. Then their lips touch and the world stops, and they both pull back, laugh and say, " _Oh_."

Kara means it in a good way, like _oh, i didn't know this is what i've been missing this whole time and if i did i would have kissed you a million times before this._ She's guessing Lena means it in a good way, too, because she presses in to do it again.

It's different the second time, open-mouthed, wet and soft, warm in a billion places and heart-stopping. Kara doesn't even realize that a new song has started or if the eyes have stopped looking or if they're still pointing fingers and laughing and whispering, or chewing on the fact that they'll need a new rumor, because this one is _true._

Everything they've ever said was right and neither Kara nor Lena gives a shit what people think that means about them. They're moving out of this town. They're going to the city. They're going to adopt their fucking plant. They're _kissing_ , and there's nothing that anyone in this bar can say or do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3


End file.
